Addiction
by DubbleV
Summary: Have YOU ever been addicted to a game? how about a Site? Well...Harold brings a laptop to camp somehow... and when he starts playing a game, does Duncan think its so stupid? a bit of CXD. one-shot worst yet...i got bored lol


--

"Harold, your kidding."

"where the heck would you get a LAPTOP?!"

"E bay?"

"nice try."

The 3 boys sat behind Harold in awe as he quickly typed away on the pannle. Duncan was disgusted with the geek, while Geoff was slightly confused. DJ just watched while petting bunny.

Duncan was the first to poke fun, "and why, may I ask, did you get a laptop?"

"its called gaming."

Geoff chuckled, "no life man. Your sopose to PARTAYYY, not spend your life playing on a computer!."

"I don't spend ALL my time on the computer," Harold huffed, then added, "Idiots."

DJ finally spoke up, "what game are you playing then?"

"Dungeons and dragons."

Silence.

A burst of laughter.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"THAT'S FOR NERDS!"

"your crazy, you bought a computer to play you little nerd game?"

Harold shook his head, angered, "you shouldn't say that to a lever 68 warlock."

Duncan chuckled, "ooo! I'm shaking!"

"Idiots…" Harold only said, looking back onto his computer and typing. He had the front page loaded, then signed in.

"wait…WHATS the username say?"

"…Harold the Mighty."

"BAHAHAHAA!.

--

the three boys decided to leave Harold alone…for now. They soon fell asleep, but Duncan awoke at 3 in the morning due to a loud, obnoxious noise.

"what the- HAROLD TURN OFF YOUR COMPUTER AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"FINE! GOSH!"

Harold then slipped into bed, and soon his snoring was heard…Duncan couldn't take it, he could take the pillow and shove it in his face so he chokes in his sleep, or he falls asleep…

Now he wasn't even tired.

Duncan sighed and got up, looking threw his bag to find his MP3 player. He then peered over at Harold's lap top, "well, I am bored."

He sat down on the hard, wooden floors and started up the computer, after loading, he went to every sight he could think of…

…Of course, Harold blocked all bad sights.

"Figures." Duncan huffed, he clicked a link that showed all sites unblocked…only one showed.

"you got to be KIDDING me." Duncan rolled his eyes…Dungeons and dragons was the only unblocked site.

He looked around the cabin, hoping no one was awake to she this, and Duncan then clicked "make and account!"

"Okay…name…Duncan Teron. Age…16…pick a race? Umm…elf…I guess…"

Duncan spent an hour filling out the form, then logged in. it seemed pointless, but he could never sleep.

He just kept playing…and playing…and PLAYING."

--

"Duncan man, what are you doing?"

Duncan didn't respond. His eyes where darkened, and his eyes where also red from looking at6 the screen so long. Duncan Just ignored Geoff and kept playing. Geoff finally sat next to his friends and looked at the screen, then started hysterically laughing ,"DUDE! You're playing a nerd game!"

"Shut up Geoff."

"…You don't look to good man."

"Shut up, I'm about to become level 43."

"are you addicted?"

He looked up at Geoff, then back at his computer, "I can quit any time I want."

Geoff shook his head, "doesn't look that way dude, your obsessed."

"Yeah…yeah…YEAH! LEVEL 43! Stupid other elf's…"

"Duncan, you need some fresh air, come on."

It took Geoff five minutes to try and get Duncan away from his laptop, finally Duncan let go and DJ decided they should go swimming. They changed and headed words the dock.

"Looks like its going to rain." DJ said, looking up at the Grey sky, Geoff smiled.

"We'll just make the best of it dudes!"

Geoff jumped into the water, followed by a big splash from DJ, Duncan just stood there.

"Duncan man, get in."

Duncan only stood there. Geoff looked at DJ, the back at Duncan…

…Duncan wasn't there anymore.

"Duncan? Dude where are you?"

No reply.

--

"Yes…come on…come on die you stupid thing…"

"Duncan? What are you doing on my computer. Idiot."

Harold walked into the cabin wearing only a towel and carrying a pink loaf. Duncan didn't respond, but just kept clicking keys. Harold looked over his shoulder and saw he was playing HIS game…only it wasn't his character…

"YOU'RE playing an online version of Dungeons and dragons?"

"SHH! I'm about to enter the cave!"

Harold was in shock. The looked at Duncan face, "are you…addicted?"

"I told Geoff the same ill tell you stick boy…I can quit when ever I want."

Harold on gave him a bazaar look, "I don't think so, happened to me too, but I kicked the habit."

Duncan didn't the his eyes off the computer, but asked, "why did you get a laptop over here then?"

"Because its boring here! Gosh…"

Duncan just shook his head in disgust, he then suddenly turned to the computer and put it down suddenly, gripping his eyes madly, "UGH! OW OW OW!"

"What?!"

"It burns!"

"Huh?"

"IT BURNS! MY EYES HURT!"

Harold smirked, then nodded, "you've been looking at the screen to long! Idiot. Give me my laptop back you shouldn't use it anyway."

Duncan didn't move, he just sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes, "take it."

He pushed the laptop away from his self and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Harold rolled his, pushed up his glasses, and looked closely at game.

"he's a fricking ELF!?"

--

"Duncan! Dude, where'd you go?! What's wrong with your eyes?"

"can it, Geoff." Duncan grunted, whipping his eyes with a wet paper towel. "I'm never playing on the computer again."

Geoff tilted his hat, and looked at DJ, who only looked at Duncan questionably, "but you do realize what this mean man, right?"

"Huh?" Duncan looked up from the sink, and at the same time, Geoff and DJ shouted, "YOU'RE A NERD!"

"NO!"

Before Duncan could tackle them, they slipped out the door.

"They will pay." Duncan grunted again. And whipped his eyes with a paper towel to get rid of the extra water. He walked out the door and he bumped into some one, which made him fall.

"OW! Dang it watch where your- oh. Its you."

Duncan looked up at the long short haired brunette, smirking. She also smirked, "have a nice fall pig?"

"Id fall for you any day princess." Duncan said, getting up from the dirt, she looked at him for a moment, then asked, "why are your eyes red?"

"…Long story."

"NERD!" Geoff and DJ echoed from a distance, Duncan only barked, "SHUT UP!"  
Courtney only rolled her eyes, "why'd I ask?"

Duncan only sighed and grabbed her around the waist, closing in on her, "because you care about me. How sweet."

She quickly pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed, "D-d-dream on ogre. I don't care if its from a fight or algeries or what ever, I was just trying to make conversation."

"Conversation has now ended, wanna make out?"

Courtney could here DJ and Geoff somewhere near him, saying, "don't do it Courtney!"

"Yeah! Don't make out with a nerd!"

Duncan nearly snapped until Courtney chipped in, "what's this nerd thing about boys?"

Suddenly, Geoff fell out of a tree that was right near them, and slid up next to her, throwing his arm over her shoulder, "Your little lover boy is addicted to Dungeons and Dragons."

Courtney only looked at Geoff, confused, "Duncan? No way."

Duncan only looked away, slightly embarrassed, "look, I was bored, I played a little bit okay? Nothing to get all freaked out about, I'm done now."

Courtney looked at him and then caught his eye, "its nothing to be embarrassed about, you being addicted."

Duncan cracked his knuckles angrily, "I'm. Not. Addicted. To. that. Game. Got it princess?"

"I think you are."

"I'm not playing now am I?"

Courtney only raised her eyebrow, and shrugged. Geoff suddenly saw Bridgett and walk towards her. Courtney and Duncan stood there, as Duncan fidgeted with his fingers.

"I don't have a problem."

"I never said you did."

He glared.

She giggled, and walked away, making sure to brush her hand against his. He shook his head to get rid of a nagging in his head, saying 'she wants you' and quickly went to the cabin.

--

Harold was now on his bead reading, fully dressed now. Duncan looked around, "where's your computer?"

"I hid it."  
"WHAT!"

"it's the only way to kick your addiction."

"its not an addiction."

"suree."

"Harold, tell me where that laptop is now!" Duncan looked around the whole cabin, and then game up. He just went to the mess hall to have dinner.

The whole dinner was nothing but Duncan fittiging. He looked up to see Courtney giving him a funny look.

"are you…okay?"

"fine. Perfect. Never been better."

"you don't look well."

"im fine."

--

it was now 2 in the morning and Duncan couldn't take it anymore, he turned on the flash light and looked EVERYWHERE. He then realized one place he never looked…

Harold underwear door.

He opened it slowly, and saw the lap top…under underwear.

"Should I take the risk?"

…

"hell yeah!"

He quickly grabbed the laptop and sat down, logging onto his account.

--

Geoff woke up to loud beeping and gaming noises, he looked across and saw Dun, with the lap top.

"okay that's it, we gotta stop this!"

Geoff got up and turned on the lights, which mad Duncan hiss. Harold and DJ also got up.

"HOWD YOU GET MY LAP TOP! IT WAS IN MY UNDERWHERE DOR!"

"aw gross man, that's low." DJ cooned

"That's it! Duncan this is an obsession. I know only one person who know how to fix this." Harold said, clapping his hands together.

--

Courtney woke up due to a knocking at her cabin, she opened the door and looked out to see Harold, holding his laptop, with DJ and Geoff holding onto Duncan.

"we need help." DJ said, looking at Duncan. Courtney only sighed and shook her head, "what happened?"

"IM FINE! LET GO!"  
"he's going crazy, we need to kick his addiction."

Courtney held her hand out for the laptop, and looked at it. "okay, follow me."

--

after a minute or so, they reached the Dock of Shame, and they all stood there. Duncan was the first to speak, as Courtney stepped forward.

"what are you doing."

"make sure he's watching."

Geoff shifted Duncans position, and in Duncans horror, watched Courtney throw the Laptop into the jake. Duncan and Harold yelped as it floated under water. Harold actual got on his knees and sobbed. Duncan then laughed, "Harold you nerd, it's a computer, get over it."

Courtney smiled happily. "There we go. Problem solved…well…Harold's gonna be depressed for a few days, but problem solved."

"NOOOO!" Harold sobbed.

Duncan rolled his eyes and kicked Harold onto the water, while Geoff and DJ went back to the cabin to sleep. Courtney and Duncan sat on the peer, watching Harold float aimlessly in the water.

"you took that pretty well." Courtney smiled at him, he only shrugged, frowning.

"told you I wasn't addicted."

"Sure." Courtney said placing her hand over Duncan's, before he knew it she quickly kissed him on the lips and headed back to her cabin. He smiled to himself and looked down at the water.

"Huh…I thought that thing would have exploded…eh well…COME ON HAROLD! QUICK GOOFING OFF WE HAVE A COMPITITION TODAY!"

--

(somewhere under water)

The Dolphin from the cooking challenge, was sitting in truck watching boringly out his car window. Watching fish stroll by his car, he suddenly saw the laptop float by. He quickly swam out and grabbed it, opening it up interested. He started clicking keys and before he knew it…he was playing the game.

"Huh…name…Don Fin…age: 8…race?…human!…" snickered the dolphin, quickly swimmy away with his new technology.

--

a/n okayyyyy o.0 I don't know why I wrote this, I had it in my head. Well anyway, ever one gets addicted to games, such as Runescape or Wizard 101. Habo hotel or even wizard101. I have never played Dungeons and dragons so don't criticize me! Well any way peace out.

Duncan: 0.o wtf that was a really gay ending!?!

Me: HEY! Dolphins need to have fun too!

Courtney: was the the one from the cooking challenge?

Me…maybe…

Duncan: have you ever been addicted to games?

Me: ha? Me?! Never…

Courtney: Rusescape.

Duncan: wizard101…

Me: okay! Okay! yea!

Courtney: *snickers* nerd…review!


End file.
